


done playing sunsets for lonely

by somehowunbroken



Series: HBB 2019 [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Polyamory, alternate universe - wild west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-01 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: When two young men blow into Denver City, EJ quickly takes them in and helps them get their feet under them. Trouble's following them, though, and it's not long before EJ's caught up in it, too. [A wild west AU.]





	done playing sunsets for lonely

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to one of the most self-indulgent stories i have ever written or will ever write!
> 
> many, many thanks to tj for offering to podfic this. tj is a hero.
> 
> gratitude to everyone who read this along the way! this required... an amount of revision, haha.
> 
> **spoilers/warnings:** i want to give specific warnings about the violence in this story; it's light, and it's not described in detail, but i want to clearly lay out what happens in case anyone wants those warnings. please navigate to the end notes for more details!
> 
> the title and idea are from the buddy wakefield spoken word poem "[horsehead](https://open.spotify.com/track/5OORTQy83rl5LNe5ekus7i)," which i highly recommend you listen to, not because it helps you understand the story but because it's a beautiful poem. full disclosure: there are two lines from the poem that appear in the story, and i will note them in the end notes.

Barrie's keeping bar at the saloon; it's what Barrie does, so this isn't altogether unexpected. No, EJ thinks as he strides in, late afternoon on an idle Thursday. The unexpected part is that there's someone else keeping bar with him.

"Hello," the new man says. He's slight, with dark hair and dark eyes, and he's got a lilt to his voice that EJ can't quite place. "What can I get for you, sir?"

Barrie laughs, his big, boisterous guffaw, and claps the man on the shoulder. "That's EJ," he says. "You don't need to _sir_ him. He wouldn't know a manner if it slapped him upside the face."

"If it was a manner, it wouldn't be a very good one if it went around hitting strangers in the face, I shouldn't think," EJ says as mildly as he can, sitting at the bar. "An ale, please, and your name?"

The man flashes him a quick smile. "Samuel Girard," he says, moving to pull a mug from behind the bar. He fills it with ale with quick, practised motions; he's new to the saloon, but he's clearly not new to keeping a bar, young as he looks. "And you are EJ?"

"Erik Johnson," EJ says, nodding as Samuel puts the ale in front of him. "Just EJ is fine. And Barrie's right about the whole sir thing. I'm not much of a gentleman."

"You're not any part of a gentleman," Barrie corrects. "You'll learn, Sam."

Samuel—Sam?—laughs. "I suppose I will," he says, and then he nods politely at EJ, picks up a tray, and walks out to the tables, collecting empty glasses as he goes.

"Didn't know you were looking for help," EJ says, turning back to Barrie.

Barrie shrugs. "I didn't know I was, either."

EJ raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of his ale. "Oh?"

"He rode in with another man about his age, night before last," Barrie says. His tone doesn't give any hints about what he means, but his volume drops. "Says they heard that we were more, ah. Tolerable about certain things than some other places."

EJ nods slowly. Denver is much more tolerable about _certain things_ than most places in Kansas Territory. Even most places back east aren't as free about things as EJ has found Denver to be. It's why he settled here, at least, and why he's put his life's work into making it a good place for others to end up. "Are they staying with Mel, then?"

"For now," Barrie says. "You'll run into his companion soon, I'd think. Sturdy-looking man. He said he'd be looking for work out on the range."

"Did you catch his name?" EJ asks. "I can be on the lookout if I know who I'm looking for."

Barrie shakes his head, though. "I'll ask," he promises. "Sam knows about me and Mel and Gabe. I'm not sure he trusts us all, not yet, but I've got an inkling he will soon."

EJ nods again. "Well, if you get that information, pass it along to me," he says as Sam walks back behind the bar. EJ tips his ale mug at him. "You pour a nice ale, Sam."

"Thank you, EJ," Sam says, slight colour dusting the apples of his cheeks. "I've had my share of practice, back in Quebec."

"Quebec," EJ says. "I'd been wondering."

Sam flashes him a small smile. "I was born and raised in the north, but I am most recently of Montreal."

"A nice city, from all I've heard," EJ replies. He doesn't ask what made Sam leave; Montreal _is_ a nice city, to his knowledge, but it's also a city that wouldn't necessarily look kindly on what Barrie had talked around, not if Sam and his companion had tried to live openly there as they can here.

"It is," Sam says, smile turning something like wistful. "But I'm sure Denver will be just as nice."

"We'll do our best," EJ promises. He's trying to think of a way he can needle more information out of Sam, wondering if there's a way he can get his companion's name out of him and offer help without raising suspicions, when the saloon door opens.

Sam's whole countenance brightens. "Makars," he says, and his voice is full and rich over the two syllables, and EJ knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that this Makars fellow is exactly who he'd been trying to ask after.

"Sammy," the newcomer says, voice deep and smooth, and EJ's a bit shocked when he turns and takes the man in. He looks younger still than Sam does, cheeks flushed red with the heat, but he's tall and solidly built, as Barrie had mentioned. He sits at the bar as well, an empty seat between himself and EJ, and he puts a hand on the top of the bar. "An ale, please?"

Sam reaches out, the tips of his fingers brushing briefly against the back of Makars' hand before turning to fetch a mug down from the shelf.

"Hey there," EJ says. "Are you the newcomer who might be looking for work out on the range?"

Makars turns to face him, smile at the ready. "That'd be me," he says, extending a hand. "Cale Makar."

"Erik Johnson, but call me EJ," EJ replies. He's got a firm handshake, and EJ appreciates that in a person. "Pardon me if I'm mishearing, but is it Makar or Makars?"

"It's Cale," he says, laughing. "Makar, though. Don't mind Sammy."

"Oh, hush," Sam says, setting an ale in front of Cale. "Don't _you_ mind Makars. I'll call him what I will."

They share a look that's more telling than any embrace could be, and EJ understands why they'd had to leave Montreal. He turns back to his ale; there's no need for a stranger to witness their moment, even if they seem to have no issue with sharing it. He's used enough to that sort of thing to know how to ignore it by now, anyway.

Barrie's smile is amused as he towels at the top of the bar. "Do you have work for him?" he asks, voice low. "I can ask around up to Nate's ranch if you don't."

Nate, EJ knows, is never in need of help but ever in need of companionship; his Jo had left to go back east when his mother had written, and he'd sworn to come back when his ailing father's body had made a decision about life one way or the other, but it's been months since he set out. Even faithful letter-writing doesn't replace steadfast companionship, and Nate's ever in search of friends.

"Nothing specific comes to mind, but I can find work for anyone willing to do it," EJ replies. "If Nate needs a break from the solitude, though, then send him up there."

Barrie shakes his head with a smile. "I'm staying with him for a few weeks," he says, smile growing wider. "There's, ah. We're hoping to have good news soon, me and Gabe and Mel, but it'll be easier to handle if… if we time things right."

EJ's eyes widen and he drops his voice. "Is Mel in a family way?"

"We think it's possible," Barrie says, and his voice is hardly above a whisper but his face is near to shouting the news. "I'm staying away, and there'll be gossip about them planning to start a family. After they've made the announcement, I'll move back home, and we're hoping it'll quell the rumour mill a bit."

False hope, EJ thinks wryly, but the dissenters are in the minority by far. They'll be fine in the long run; they always are. "Well, if Nate doesn't need Cale, then I'll ask him to ride out with me tomorrow and meet the boys."

Barrie nods, glancing over towards Cale and, presumably, Sam. "I think that'll do just fine, EJ."

-0-

Cale's already waiting when EJ leads Alistair out of the barn in the morning, just after dawn. He nods briefly. "Morning."

"Morning," EJ replies. "Have a good night?"

Cale's face flushes almost violently, and EJ's mind goes right on ahead without him consenting to it, wondering what, exactly, would make him have that kind of reaction. He coughs, turning his face away, and only looks back when he feels he's got a bit more control over himself.

"Well," he says, managing a smile. "Let's be on our way, shall we? It's a bit of a ride out to where the boys have set up camp."

Cale nods, face still red. "I'll follow," he says.

EJ taps lightly at Alistair's side with his foot, and he trots on ahead. "Your horse," EJ calls back, figuring it's a topic safe as any other. Safer, maybe. "What's his name?"

"Taylor," Cale replies after a moment.

"Nice name for a horse," EJ says, mostly for something to say. It's actually an odd name for a horse, but he's not one to judge; god as his witness, he'd nearly named a horse after Nate in a desperate attempt to cheer him up after his Jo had left.

"I have a brother," Cale says quietly. "I wanted to remember him, in my own way."

There's a story there, but EJ doesn't feel like he has the right to ask for it, not yet. "He's a fine horse, so that's a fitting tribute," he says instead, because he knows horses even if he doesn't know Cale's history, and Taylor is indeed a fine horse.

Cale snorts, a short, brisk thing. "I'm sure he'd appreciate it," he says, and his voice is drier than Denver in September. EJ can almost hear the tumbleweeds blowing through his laugh.

They ride in silence for a quarter hour, long enough to leave the town behind them but not quite close to where EJ had left the boys. "So," he starts, pulling Alistair to a stop after making sure there's nobody around to overhear. "I'll be honest with you, Cale, and I hope you'll be honest with me, but I understand if you're not comfortable enough to just yet. You've only just met me."

There's a wary look on Cale's face as he pulls on Taylor's reins. "I'll consider it."

"Fair enough," EJ says, nodding. He takes a deep breath; it's safe enough for him to say his piece, because there's no lawman in Denver or anywhere close to it that will run him down for what he's about to say, and in fact Gabe has more or less politely escorted unfriendly people out of town for taking issue with EJ and his fellows.

Something flickers across Cale's face as EJ wrestles with his words. "Is there something underhanded about the work?" he asks, and EJ can see him clutching hard at the reins in his hands. "I won't rustle for you, so if that's—"

"Mercy, no," EJ cuts in. "Everything about the herd is on the up and up, and I won't stand for anything less. The job's safe."

Cale nods, but he doesn't look less wary. "Then what's the secret?"

No way out but through, EJ thinks. "You've heard it about Denver, I'm sure," he says. "We've… a reputation, after a kind."

"So I've heard," Cale says cautiously.

"It's true," EJ says, simple and direct. "We don't much care who anyone loves or how they prefer to spend their nights, so long as everyone involved is a willing participant. There are those who grumble, but anyone who takes an active stance against someone just trying to live their lives, well… they find themselves unwelcome here."

It's as if a yoke suddenly falls from Cale's shoulders. "Oh," he says, voice soft. "That's—we'd hoped, Sammy and I. We're…"

"I figured as much," EJ says as gently as he can when Cale doesn't finish his thought. "After yesterday in the saloon."

Cale laughs and looks away. "I'm from the North-West Territories originally," he says. "I was born at Fort Brisebois, and I left home a few years back to make my way east. I'd heard that it was… easier there."

EJ winces in sympathy. "Only if you're willing to hide."

"That's what we found," Cale says, a wry twist to his lips. "I met Sammy a year in, and we tried to keep our distance from each other." He lifts a shoulder. "You can see how well that ended up working out."

"It's not a bad thing," EJ says quietly. He's had this sort of discussion with more young men than he could possibly count in the years since he'd left Minnesota Territory. "You're welcome here. More than that, Cale, you're safe here."

Cale's smile transforms his whole face. "That's all we've ever wanted."

"And it's what you'll have," EJ says firmly. He considers his next words carefully. "There are… other arrangements out here, as well."

"Like the one the sheriff has," Cale says. His face goes red again. "Barrie, um. Barrie told us about that."

EJ laughs. "He's proud of himself," he says, and he knows he sounds fond. He and Barrie give each other all sorts of hell, but they're bosom friends, when it comes down to the quick. "As well he should be, to be honest."

"The sheriff seems a good man," Cale says. "And Mrs. Landeskog is a wonderful hostess."

"She's a wicked meddler, too, so watch yourselves," EJ says, amused. "The reason I bring it up, Cale, is because the boys who keep watch over the herd out here… well, they've got a similar arrangement."

"Ah," Cale says, nodding. "Well, they'll have no trouble from me. I don't mind it, and it's none of my business besides."

EJ hums. "They'll make it your business," he says. "They won't mean to, necessarily, but they've been out on the range for long enough that they've forgotten most people hide such things."

Cale laughs. "Is this meant to deter me, EJ? If so, I'm sorry to let you know that it isn't working. I'm eager to meet people with such a level of comfort, honestly."

EJ considers trying to explain further, but he's yet to figure out a way to properly describe the situation to anyone; it's best to warn them and then let things go as they will. "Okay," he says, nodding down the trail. "Let's be on our way, then. It'll be another half hour's ride."

Cale smiles. "Let's go."

-0-

As it turns out, it's a good thing he'd tried to explain the boys to Cale, because when they round the bluff into the camp, Alexander's asleep with his head in Tyson's lap, and both he and JT are doing their level best to poke as many flowers into Alexander's hair as they can manage.

"Oh," Cale says, sounding somewhere between startled and amused.

EJ sighs. "Boys," he announces, which gets Tyson and JT to glance over at him. They don't move other than that, even though Cale's in plain sight from their viewpoint.

"You brought us a friend," Tyson says, smiling widely. He puts a hand on Alexander's shoulder. "Pardon. I'd get up to shake your hand, but he'll be right cranky if I wake him before he's good and ready."

JT sighs and casts his eyes to the heavens. "Don't lie to him, you wouldn't get up anyway," he grumbles, standing and dusting his hands on his pants as he jogs towards them. He nods at EJ. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back," EJ says. He dismounts and hands his reins to JT, who leads Alistair over to the shaded part of the bluff. "Cale, go ahead and tie up your horse."

Cale follows JT's lead, and before long, they're standing a bit away from where Tyson is still threading flowers into Alexander's hair. "So," JT says, turning to Cale and offering his hand. "I'm Joseph, but everyone calls me JT."

Cale takes it. "Cale. I haven't a nickname, but I'm starting to suspect I may need one in these parts."

It gets JT to smile, which can be a difficult task. EJ's glad to see it; JT's his protege, more or less, and it's in no small part due to the fact that he's a stubborn such-and-such that everyone else found more trouble than was their wont. It got EJ more than he signed on for in the forms of Alexander and Tyson, to be sure, but he's fairly happy with his lot in life, such that it is.

"Cale's new to Denver," EJ says. "He arrived a few days ago with Sam, his companion."

"My," Cale interjects. His face has gone ruddy again, but he doesn't glance away. "Sammy's my intended. I won't make a secret of him, not if I don't have to."

JT's smile turns fond as he glances towards where Tyson's now bent over Alexander, saying something too quiet to carry as Alexander blinks slowly up at him. The flowers have mostly fallen onto the ground around his head, and EJ thinks that it would make a good painting, if someone with the talent could see it.

"You don't have to hide a thing," JT says. "You're among friends here, Cale. We'll be more than happy to meet your Sam. Has he found work in town?"

"He's helping Barrie at the saloon," EJ says. "And Barrie's staying up to Nate's for a spell."

"Trouble in paradise?" JT asks, brow furrowing.

"The opposite," EJ says, smiling. "We'll talk. Is it safe to approach, or does Alexander need a moment more?"

JT laughs. "Don't let his growling fool you; he's not actually a bear."

"Debatable," Tyson says, smiling over at them. "He's approachable, though."

"He can speak for himself," Alexander grumbles, pushing himself up out of Tyson's lap. "I apologise. Had we known EJ would be bringing someone back, we'd've made sure we were prepared."

"Now who's lying?" Tyson asks, standing up. "I'm Tyson Jost, and this is Alexander Kerfoot. You're new in town?"

"I am," Cale confirms, shaking Tyson's hand. "Cale Makar, and my intended Samuel Girard is back in town."

"Pleased to meet you," Alexander says, offering his hand. "It'll be good to have someone else out here with us."

Cale blinks at him as they shake. "I don't want to be rude, but, ah…"

Tyson laughs and reaches out, plucking a stray flower from Alexander's hair. "I'm guessing by your lack of shock that EJ explained our situation?"

Cale glances at EJ. "He attempted to," he says, tone rueful. "I'll admit that I still wasn't prepared."

"Few are, if that settles your mind any," JT says. "There are reasons we spend most of our time out of town."

EJ laughs. "I've told you that you're more than welcome back at any point, ever since the sheriff ran that devil of a preacher out of town."

Cale makes a strange, choked noise. "He ran a preacher out?"

"The good Reverend Duchene," Alexander says, a twist to his lips that makes his feelings clear, "felt it necessary to tell us that our actions would damn us to an eternity of hellfire."

"Loudly," Tyson adds. "In the middle of town, when we were collecting provisions."

Cale blinks. "That seems rude."

"It was incredibly rude," EJ says. "And unwelcome besides."

JT frowns and huffs. "I wasn't allowed to challenge him to a duel, since he's a man of the cloth."

"No, you weren't," EJ says. This is an old argument, well-worn and practised. "There are things Gabe would've had no choice but to take you to task over, and shooting a preacher would've been one of them. And he took care of the problem all on his own anyway."

"It would have made me and my eternal soul feel a lot better, though," JT says.

"Well, it makes _us_ eternally happy that we didn't have to break you out of jail and go on the run," Tyson says. "You have our thanks for that, if it counts for anything."

JT offers a small smile. "You already know it does."

EJ coughs. "If you all are finished," he says, lifting an eyebrow. "There's some things we should introduce Cale to around here, I should think."

"There are," Alexander confirms. "Cale, have you ridden with a herd before? I don't want to start on the basics if you already have an understanding of the goings-on."

Cale shakes his head. "I'm fairly green, I'm afraid."

"Well, then, you've got a lot to learn," Alexander replies, a smile on his face. "Fetch your horse and come on along with me and Tyson. We'll head down and get things started."

-0-

The day is spent checking on the herd and making note of what needs fixing; there's a bit of broken fencing near the south ridge that Cale mentions knowing how to mend, and there's a stretch of muddy field that EJ's worried some of the herd will get tripped up in. Alexander makes some noise about getting Tyson to help him fill it in, which leaves EJ and JT to mind the camp.

"So," JT says as he adds another log to the fire. "You're collecting new arrivals again? That didn't go so well for you last time."

EJ snorts. "I'm hoping my second attempt at children goes better than you lot."

JT smiles and shakes his head. "We all know you'd have sent us packing ages ago if you didn't like having us around. I'm sorry to say that your ruse has been found out."

"Well, blast," EJ says, trying to keep his face straight and failing miserably. He sighs after a moment. "They've only been in town a few days. Barrie already has Sam working at the saloon, and they're staying with the sheriff and Mel."

JT's eyebrow rises. "They in trouble?"

"I don't rightly know," EJ says, scratching at his beard. "They seem like a good sort. Absolutely smitten with each other, too."

"They'll fit in around here, then," JT says, sitting back. "I'll check his work on the fence, but he didn't seem too put out by the chores we described. There's a good chance he'll fit in well with us."

EJ sighs. "I know we don't actually need another hand out here—"

JT hums and shakes his head. "We may," he says.

"We didn't when I headed into town earlier in the week," EJ says, leaning forward. "What's the word?"

"Word is there's a group heading up this way from Colorado City," JT says. "They might be looking to lighten our herd a little."

"Rustlers," EJ says, voice flat. "Where'd you hear the news?"

"Tyson's gone and made friends again," JT says, smiling briefly. "Some of the settlers from closer to the mountains were passing through, and he got to talking with them. I don't know how reliable their information is, but it seems an odd thing to raise a false red flag over."

"It does," EJ agrees. "Where there's smoke, there's fire."

"Usually so," JT says, nodding. "Having an extra set of hands will be a boon, if it comes down to there being a fight."

EJ sighs. "Let's try to avoid a fight."

"I promise not to challenge their preacher to a duel," JT says, straight-faced. "I'll make you no such promise about any of the others, though. This is _our_ herd."

"It is," EJ says, nodding. "Did Tyson's friend have any indication of when these rustlers might arrive?"

"There's only so much knowledge a rumour can hold," JT says, amusement clear in his tone. "Tyson did ask, but his friend ran out of details in short order."

"That figures," EJ says, frowning. "Is this something we should bring to the sheriff's attention, or do you think it's something we can handle on our own?"

"I like our chances," JT says, smiling slowly. "Assuming Cale's a half-decent shot, at least."

EJ shrugs. "I've known him half a day longer than you have. I haven't checked his qualifications, other than 'needs a job.'"

"We'll just have to see, I suppose," JT says, nodding out towards the general direction of the herd. "You've met his intended?"

"I didn't get that news until you did," EJ says. "But I did meet the man yesterday. He's smaller, a bit quieter. He's from Quebec, he said."

"I wonder if he knows Nate's Jo," JT muses.

EJ snorts. "Quebec's a big place, and I don't think Jo was from the north, which is where Sam mentioned being from originally. They may've crossed paths, but I think it's more likely they've never met."

"Might be worth asking," JT says, unperturbed. "Any news he might have could help Nate's sad cow eyes."

"There's no helping Nate's sad cow eyes," EJ mutters.

JT laughs. "You may be right about that," he allows.

They lapse into silence; it's one of EJ's favourite things about JT, if he's being honest, the fact that he knows how to just keep quiet with someone's company. It's part of what puts other people off of him, EJ knows, but it's part of what puts people off of EJ himself, too. Birds of a feather and all that.

JT hums after a while, standing to fetch more wood. "They'll be back shortly," he says, glancing down the pathway that leads away from the sheltered spot near the bluff. "We'll suss out who's taking what watch, and then I reckon we'll have Alexander cook something up."

EJ laughs. "Reckon we shouldn't have Tyson try?"

"Poisoning Cale on his first night out on the range sounds like bad planning," JT says, straight-faced. "Unless he did a poor job on the fence, in which case it might help convince him that he's not cut out for work on the range."

"I think it might take more than one bad meal," EJ says. "He seems made of sterner stuff than that."

"Well, that's a point in his favour, I suppose," JT says as Tyson's laughter rings up the pathway. EJ can hear the low tone of Cale's voice, and then Alexander's laughter mixing with Tyson's.

It seems that this just may work out after all, EJ decides.

-0-

Cale's quiet on the ride back into town. It suits EJ just fine, so he lets it be, mind wandering from the fence that Cale had mended to the rustlers that JT had warned him about. There's something niggling at the back of his mind, some connection that he's not sure about yet, and he knows himself well enough to know that the more he worries at it, the more he'll frustrate himself. There's no need to do that, he decides, so he'll just wait until the facts align in his head.

"Can I ask a question?" Cale asks as they near the part of the trail they'd stopped to talk in this morning.

EJ startles slightly, but he turns to face Cale, who's grinning at him. "Don't scare me like that," he scolds, but Cale doesn't stop smiling, and EJ cracks a grin after a moment. "What's on your mind?"

Cale hesitates a moment. "They all stay out there," he says, nodding back towards the camp. "And it seems you do quite a bit, too."

"You'll need to now and again," EJ says. "I'm not going to keep you from your Sam, though. It's a choice to stay on the range full-time, Cale, not a job requirement."

Cale nods. "That answers part of my question then, thanks."

"And the other part?" EJ asks.

Cale colours. "Ah, well," he says, raising his hand to scratch at his hair. "We sure are appreciative of Mrs. Landeskog's hospitality, and we'd hate to make her and the sheriff think we didn't feel welcome, but…"

EJ remembers what Barrie had said about Gabe and Mel and their possible upcoming announcement, and he snorts. "You'd like a locale that's a little less… noisy," he guesses.

It pulls a groan from Cale. "They sure do enjoy each other's company," he says. "And I would never begrudge them their, ah, happinesses, but I'd also prefer not to have to _overhear_ said happinesses."

By the time Cale finishes, EJ's laughing hard enough that it's only a lifetime of practice keeping him in the saddle. "Sometimes I think that they forget that not every houseguest is Barrie," he says, rubbing his sleeve across his face. "No shame at all to be found among the three of them."

"They care for each other a great deal," Cale says. "I'm glad that they're all happy, as they seem a good sort."

"You'd just like to find a room elsewhere," EJ finishes, still grinning.

"We don't need much," Cale says. "If we could trade a few dollars for a room somewhere, that'd do just fine. We've got a bit saved to get us up on our feet, and Sam says Barrie'll pay him weekly, and I haven't asked about compensation yet but—"

"How about this," EJ cuts in. "You've seen the size of my place just outside of town. I don't cook there much, so board is off the table, but I'll trade you and Sam a room and use of the facilities for your work out with me. That seem fair?"

"That's," Cale says, surprise evident in his voice. "That sounds like far more than I would have expected, if I'm being honest."

"It's a fair bit of compensation," EJ agrees. "I'm not using the space I've got, Cale. Might as well offer it up. Consider it paying it forward for the long nights we'll have if Tyson's news proves true."

Cale shifts in his saddle. "Tyson's news?"

"Rustlers headed this way," EJ says grimly.

"Ah, blast," Cale says, frowning. "Well, at least there's warning. I'll be on hand, EJ, and I'm a good shot, but I'll be honest with you: I'm a bit squeamish about the idea of needing to use that on a person if it's anything but a life or death situation."

"I don't love the idea myself," EJ says, shaking his head. "We'll hope it doesn't come to that, and if it does, we'll hope it doesn't come down to you. Put it out of your head, and let me know if you think my offer is fair."

"I'll have to talk it over with Sam," Cale says. "If he's okay with it, then I don't see why not. We'd be grateful."

"I'd imagine so," EJ says, voice dry. "I promise not to put you in a position where you'd be overhearing my... happinesses."

"That's truly all I can ask from a rooming situation at this juncture, I think," Cale says, laughing even as his face colours further. "How much are you around in the evenings, if I might ask?"

"Half and half," EJ estimates. "I'll spend a few days on the range, and then come into town for a few days. It's best to give the boys time for _their_ happinesses, as well. If you think the sheriff and his missus have no sense of shame, then I sure have some startling news about what happens when three men who've forgotten anything that might even be a cousin to social graces all sleep in the same tent."

Cale is laughing as they approach town. "I'm sure I'll learn," he says. "Alexander and Tyson seem very… close, from what I saw of them today."

"JT talks a big game, but he's far worse," EJ says. "I've seen him threaten a poor horse for switching its tail too close to one of the others for his liking."

"That's a sight, I'm sure," Cale says, still smiling. "I'll make sure to befriend him, then. I don't want to get on his bad side."

"Just know that some days, every side is his bad side," EJ advises. "He's a good person, though, and he seems impressed enough by your work. The friendship'll follow."

Cale's smile turns pleased. "I sure do hope so."

"Talk to your boy and let me know if I should expect some housemates," EJ adds as they approach his house. "I'll meet you here in the morning and we'll ride back out."

"I'll see you in the morning," Cale says, nodding at EJ before turning Taylor towards town and riding off.

EJ dismounts and leads Alistair towards the stable. He doesn't turn to watch Cale head back into town; he's not sure why he wants to, and that's another mystery to set his mind to later.

-0-

Whoever the rustlers are, they're keeping their distance; EJ wonders if they might know that their secret is out, but he won't let his guard down until he knows the threat has passed. He opts to stay out on the range for a few nights, but it's to no avail; he heads back into town when Alexander insists that he's in too sour a mood to keep good company.

He's only just started relaxing in the comfort of his home when there's a knock at the door. He groans, aware that he's being theatrical without an audience to appreciate it, but he stands and makes his way to the door all the same.

"Hello," Sam says when EJ opens the door. Cale is in the paddock, EJ sees when he turns his head, tying up Taylor and a dark-coloured mare that must be Sam's mount. "Makars says you have a room for us?"

EJ raises an eyebrow. "I hadn't heard you were accepting my offer."

Cale's voice rings across the paddock. "We're accepting."

"We can come back tomorrow, if that's better," Sam adds. "But we would much prefer not to."

EJ snorts and steps back. "Well, come on in," he says. "How'd Gabe and Mel react to the news?"

"With a complete lack of surprise," Sam says, stepping in. "At least the sheriff had, what is it—" He gestures to his face, pinching his cheek slightly.

"Colour in his cheeks," Cale says, entering the house behind Sam. There's a small, well-worn bag slung over his shoulder. "Mrs. Landeskog looked fit to burst into giggles at the drop of a hat."

"Sounds about right," EJ says. "That all you brought with you for the night?"

Sam and Cale exchange a look. "We've been travelling light for a while," Cale says after a moment. "This is all we brought with us to Denver."

EJ keeps calm through sheer force of will. There's room for two changes of clothes in the bag for each of them, he estimates, and perhaps a small personal item or two, and it's all their earthly belongings. "Well, okay," he says. "Let me show you where you can put that, and then I'll show you around."

"Thank you," Sam says, smiling. It transforms his entire face, EJ notices; there's something nearly solemn about him when he's straight-faced, but it's as if he's found meaning in life when he smiles.

EJ shakes his head and turns on his heel, walking towards the back of the house. "I'm using this room," he says, gesturing to the first door on the left. "There's another like this down the end of the hallway, but you're more than welcome to stay in here."

He finishes by pushing the door to the large bedroom open and walking inside. There's a heavy quilt on the bed and a chest of drawers to the side, and the small window lets in a good amount of light. There's more dust than is probably acceptable on the washing table, but EJ has a guess that it won't much matter to Cale and Sam.

"This isn't your bedroom?" Cale asks. There's something odd in his voice, and when EJ turns, it's to find him looking wide-eyed at the room.

"I don't use it," EJ says, shrugging. "I'm only one person, and this is a space meant for more than that."

"If you're sure," Sam says. "We would not want to put you out of your own bedroom, EJ."

"And you won't," EJ says firmly. "As I said, I'm on the other side of the hallway. Besides, I'm only here three nights a week anyway. This is a bedroom meant to be lived in, and I'm happy for you to be the ones to do so." He hesitates slightly. "Of course, if you're uncomfortable with that, you're welcome to take the other bedroom. It's smaller, and I don't think I have proper linens for the bed, but we can fix that."

"No, no," Sam says hastily. "This is… more than we could possibly have expected, is all."

"Thank you," Cale adds. "Truly. We're happy to accept."

"Well, good," EJ says gruffly. "Take a minute to sort your things out and then I'll show you the grounds. It's not much, but I'm happy to have you use it in whatever way you see fit."

EJ backs out of the room quickly, walking back towards his own bedroom. He knows it's a bit odd that he doesn't use the larger bedroom; what he'd said is true, though. He's always seen it as the sort of bedroom that would keep two people, and he's only himself. Even in a place like Denver, EJ hasn't quite found who he's looking to settle down with. Sleeping in a smaller bedroom means he doesn't have to dwell on it every time he lays down.

Sam lights up when EJ leads them outside and around the back of the house; his garden is a little pitiful, but Sam tells him he'll change that. They then walk through the paddock and over to the barn, where Cale offers to help with the horses and introduces him to Marron.

"It just means brown," Cale says under his breath, grinning as he glances at Sam. "I do adore him, but he's not terribly creative."

EJ snickers and glances at Sam. "Does that mean anything he cooks is bland?"

"No," Cale says quickly. "He's a wonderful cook, actually. He doesn't much like me bragging about it, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Sam wanders over at the sound of EJ laughing again, and EJ leaves them to it. Alistair needs to be brushed down, and he's sure not going to feed himself, so EJ puts feed in the trough and takes the brush down so he can get to work.

"EJ," he hears some time later. He turns to find Sam standing a few feet away; Cale's nowhere in sight, but their horses look comfortable enough, so EJ assumes he's brushed and fed them before heading to wherever it is he's gone.

"What's on your mind?" EJ asks, setting the brush down.

"I wanted to thank you," Sam says, quiet but earnest. "Barrie made it clear that we were welcome to stay in the house for as long as we needed, but Cale doesn't like the idea of being beholden to anyone for anything. This is much more amenable to him, since he's working for it."

The way he says _Cale_ is round and soft, and EJ abruptly realises that he's never heard Sam use Cale's given name before. It's abundantly clear why he doesn't; it's as if he's saying something private, sharing a secret by uttering a simple name. It's almost like he's letting EJ hear something intimate, which is a silly way to think of it, but here EJ sits with the feeling.

"Oh," EJ says. "Well, as I said, I'm happy to offer it. And I'm glad to have you here as well, Sam. I can't imagine working with Barrie and then going home only to find him there, too."

Sam laughs, and EJ quickly looks back to Alistair. "Well, you have my thanks for myself as well," Sam says, voice light. "We both appreciate it."

"It's no trouble at all," EJ says gruffly. "I'm happy to help."

He doesn't look up as Sam walks away.

-0-

The problem with having Cale and Sam stay with him, EJ finds, is—

Sam wanders out of the bedroom as EJ and Cale are preparing to leave in the mornings; he's properly dressed, but his hair is generally still a fright from sleep, and his smile is warm and full as he kisses Cale's cheek. Cale turns his face up, smiling back up at Sam, and EJ generally takes that specific moment to look down and contemplate whatever's left of his breakfast rather than watching further.

And then he rides out with Cale, going to check in on the herd before arriving at camp. It's easy once they arrive there; Tyson and JT and Alexander always make for a good distraction, and there's ever and always work to be done. The ride in, though, means talking with Cale, listening to his deep, rumbling voice and endlessly amused laughter, and getting to know how earnest and good he is as a person. It means asking him questions about himself and about Sam and answering similar questions in kind, and it means growing close to him in a short amount of time in a way that somehow feels entirely natural.

EJ feels like staying on the range is almost necessary after a week of riding home with Cale, having Sam meet them at the paddock gate, laughing as he leads them inside. It's an odd sort of domesticity, and EJ wants no part of thinking he's involved in it instead of just being adjacent to Cale and Sam's happiness. Space, he supposes, will do him good, and it's not as if he isn't needed besides.

Sam and Cale see him off when EJ decides to head back to the range, and it takes all of EJ's willpower to nod at the two of them, standing comfortably together in the door of his home, and ride away. He doesn't turn back, doesn't so much as glance over his shoulder as he points Alistair towards the camp, and it's not until he rounds a bend and knows he won't be able to see the house at all that EJ lets out a breath.

JT doesn't look startled to see him ride back into camp, even though EJ and Cale had ridden out some two hours ago. He just nods and tells EJ that he'll be on first watch; JT stays up with him, and as far as EJ can tell, Tyson is asleep before his head hits his arms. It had been a tiring day of moving camp; they switch sites as the herd roams, and Tyson had been the one doing most of the heavy lifting this time. Alexander curls around him and drifts off not long after, and then it's the easy, comfortable silence that EJ has come to expect of nights spent on watch with JT.

"How is it?" JT asks after a while, curiosity evident in his voice. "Having them both live with you, I mean."

EJ sighs loudly. "I'm not sure how to answer that question, truthfully."

"Words help," JT offers, voice flat. "The more, the better."

"Ah, right, words," EJ says, glancing heavenward. "As if I hadn't considered those."

"One can never be sure when you're in question," JT says. "Is it awful? I've not met Sam yet, obviously, but Cale seems good enough a person."

EJ keeps his eyes trained firmly on the stars. "They're good folk, the both of them," he says. "And they're very taken with each other, which is why I feel the need to be here tonight." 

JT snorts. "They moved into your house to escape such things," he says. "Do you mean to tell me that they're doing to you what Mel and Gabe did to them?"

"No," EJ says. Thankfully, he's heard nothing of the sort, though he's willing to wager they're taking advantage of his absence tonight. He forces his mind back to the topic at hand and sighs. "I find myself thinking…"

"Ah," JT says after a moment. There's no judgment in his voice. "And they're not thinking such things with you?"

"I haven't asked," EJ admits. "I've known the pair of them a bit over a week, JT. And what sort of man intrudes on a relationship between two people who are already intended to marry?"

"The sort who values his own happiness," JT says. "The sort who sees what's been placed in front of him and takes a chance on it."

EJ glances over at him. "Just because it worked for you doesn't mean I should follow your course of action."

JT raises an eyebrow. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't, either."

"They've only just arrived in Denver," EJ points out. "They have no idea if they even like it here yet, not truly. They like the freedom it affords them, that's to be sure, but who's to say if they'll want to move on in a year's time, or move back to where they came from?"

JT looks away from him, over towards the shelter where his partners have shifted, Tyson's arm cradling Alexander to his chest now. "Not everybody wants to go home," he says quietly.

EJ breathes out heavily. "My apologies," he says after a moment. "I'm aware of that, and I should've thought about it before opening my mouth."

"You should've," JT agrees. He keeps his gaze where it is for a moment before sighing and turning back to EJ. "If you've set your mind against it, then mercy knows I have no chance of convincing you to consider it, but you _should_ consider it. The worst that happens is that they say no."

"And move out," EJ says.

"And let you heal," JT corrects. "Give it more than a passing thought, EJ, that's all I mean to say."

EJ sighs. "I'll think it over," he says. "I can't promise you that I'll say something, but I do promise to think it through."

"That's more than I figured you'd give me," JT says, smile evident in his tone. "I'll save my congratulations, then."

EJ snorts loudly enough that Tyson stirs, but he settles quickly. "Please do keep that to yourself, yes," he says. "And anyway, I'm not the one who'll need all the congratulations that you can muster." He waits a moment, aware of JT's keen interest, before continuing. "Barrie told me that they think Mel's in a family way."

JT's face crinkles with the force of his smile. "I fear for the world, with how beautiful that child will be."

EJ laughs. "Just because Gabe invited Barrie into their relationship doesn't mean he'll invite you, too," he says. It's an old joke, one that hasn't been relevant since soon after JT first arrived in Denver, big and broad and too scared to be anything but defiant about it.

"But what a sight he is to look at," JT says, his role in the charade, and EJ leans back and smiles out over the plain.

-0-

Cale rides into camp in the morning with a love mark just higher than what his shirt can cover, and EJ promptly decides that making his way down to check on the herd with Alexander is his best course of action for the day. Tyson looks confused when EJ asks him to stay behind and help Cale and JT unload the provisions Cale had brought in, but he nods agreeably enough and heads back up the path towards the camp.

"You know I'm going to ask you about this," Alexander says. His eyes are curious, peering out at EJ from beneath the wide brim of his hat.

EJ shrugs. "I figured as much," he says.

"And I'm not going to let you get away with not answering," Alexander adds. "I'm not JT."

"I figured," EJ repeats. "And, for what it's worth, JT has already taken me to task over this. Give him more credit."

Alexander laughs. "I can certainly do that," he says. His smile fades. "What's the story here?"

EJ keeps his gaze mostly ahead of him as he recounts the conversation he and JT had had the night before. Alexander is quiet; of the three of them, EJ is closest to JT, but he values Tyson's humour and Alexander's counsel. JT's advice is always meant to give EJ things that JT thinks would be good for him, but Alexander's viewpoint tends to be a bit more neutral, which makes it appreciated in this particular situation.

"Well," Alexander says when EJ falls silent. "You never can do things the easy way, can you?"

"I've been told I got an extra helping of stubborn and not nearly enough common sense," EJ offers. "The doctor who tended to me after I got my teeth kicked in mentioned it several times, come to think of it."

"Dr. Soderberg is a wise man," Alexander says, tone mild. "This is a complicated situation, EJ."

"That's what I tried to tell JT," EJ says. "He was having none of it."

"I'm guessing your idea of why it's complicated differs from mine quite a bit," Alexander says with a small smile. "Let me cut to the chase here so as not to waste your time."

"Okay," EJ says. He's unsure of where this is heading, but something in his stomach is starting to twist unpleasantly.

"They're hiding something," Alexander says bluntly. "I've no earthly idea what it is, but I've been out on the plains with Cale enough times now to recognise when he's shying away from a topic. He's open enough about his childhood, about his family and where he grew up and why he went east. He'll talk about Sam all day if you don't rein him in, but if conversation starts to veer towards why they left Montreal or what it is that brought them to Denver, he'll either redirect it or stop answering entirely." 

EJ breathes out heavily. "Something happened in Montreal."

"Something happened in Montreal," Alexander agrees. "I've not pushed him on it, but I have tried to broach the subject more than once. There's something there that he's hiding, and if he's hiding it, then Sam's hiding it as well."

"What one of them knows, so does the other," EJ agrees. He sits a moment with the information, trying to digest it. "So you're of the opinion that I should ask them about Montreal and refrain from making a decision until I know what happened."

"I think that's the wisest course of action," Alexander says. "I'm willing to bet they're more likely to tell you than they are me."

"Oh?" EJ asks. "Why's that?"

Alexander gives him a flat look. "They know you far better," he says. "And I've not met Sam yet, but if he looks at you anywhere close to how Cale does, then I'd say you have a good chance of getting them to tell you damn near anything."

EJ looks away. "We'll see, I suppose," he says. Better to just not address it than to try to deny it; Alexander might be less stubborn than JT is, but comparing mules and donkeys leaves you with no clear winner, or so EJ has come to believe. "Now, about these horses."

"Always with the horses," Alexander sighs, but when EJ glances over at him, there's a smile on his face.

They manage a count, then ride out towards the fence to check on the length of it. It's quiet work, for the most part, which is why EJ notices immediately when Alexander makes a discontented sound.

"Look," he says, pointing a bit farther down the fence line. "Another break."

EJ frowns and rides towards it, dismounting when he's close so he can inspect it further. "This isn't a break," he calls back. "At least, not a natural one."

"Someone did this," Alexander says. He dismounts as well, tying Alistair and Tawny to a post before squatting next to the fence. He touches the shorn post, then looks up at EJ. "This is purposeful, EJ. Someone's breaking our fencing."

"The rustlers," EJ says. "Although why they'd make a small break like this and not just take the fence out and come in and try to actually take some of our stock is beyond me."

"It's about more than the horses," Alexander says slowly, brow furrowed. "Though what it could possibly be about is far beyond my imagination."

"The break Cale mended," EJ says. "Did we ask him if it looked natural or man-made?"

"No, but we certainly should," Alexander says, rising. "Let's ride back. I'll retrieve supplies to mend this, and you can talk with Cale about his section of fence."

EJ nods, and in a matter of moments they're riding flat out across the plain, heading back towards camp.

-0-

EJ helps Alexander gather what he needs from their supplies, and then he joins Cale, JT, and Tyson, the latter of whom is staring curiously at him.

"So," Tyson begins.

"Cale," EJ says. "That break you mended up on your first day out here with us. Was it worn out or cut through?"

Cale's brow furrows. "Now that you mention it, it may've been cut through."

"Today's was, for sure," EJ says. "I think we have to entertain the possibility that—"

"Ho there," someone calls, and EJ spins towards the entrance to the camp. There's a tall, broad-shouldered young man standing there, waving at the group of them.

"Who," JT mutters, making to stand, but Tyson brightens.

"Conor!" he calls, waving back. He puts a hand on JT's shoulder; to anyone else, it would seem like Tyson steadying himself as he stands, but EJ can see the way his fingers tighten, keeping JT from going straight into his most hostile mood right from the start. "What brings you back this way?"

Conor takes a step into the camp, and the smile on his face dims. "I have some news for you," he says, glancing around.

"Okay," Tyson says. He glances at EJ. "EJ, Conor's the one who alerted me to the rustlers."

"Come and sit, Conor," EJ says, making space between himself and JT. If it pushes him a little closer to Cale, well, so be it.

"You're not going to like it," Conor says, taking another step towards them. "And truly, I didn't know any of what I'm about to tell you when we met last, Tyson."

"Okay," Tyson says, nodding slightly. "Come over here and sit. You're among friends here."

Conor sighs and his shoulders drop slightly, but he walks to the fire and takes a seat. "I've been living with a group a little closer to the mountains," he begins. "I don't know many of them well, and I don't know most of them at all. I got into a fight back east and had my wits knocked clean out of my head a while back. I don't remember exactly how, but I found myself travelling with them, and they were kind to me."

EJ finds himself wishing he'd sent JT to repair the fence. Alexander is no doctor, but he's the closest they've got out here, and Conor does have a slight pallor to his skin, now that EJ knows what he's looking for. "Are you well?"

"Well enough," Conor says, tone dismissive. "I made it out here with the group, and I've been trying to get settled, but…"

"But what?" Tyson prompts.

Conor sighs and looks down at his hands. "I told you I heard there were rustlers coming up from Colorado City because I heard it being discussed around our camp," he says. "It only seemed right to pass the information along once I had it, but when I got back to camp, they were… displeased with me."

JT makes a sound that honestly sounds closer to a growl than anything human. "Did they hurt you?"

It makes Conor look up. "Threatened to, but nothing came of it," he says. "I've been making myself scarce around there since, truth be told. I've no desire to get into another fight, given how the last one ended."

This time the hand Tyson puts on JT is calming, reassuring. "Why were they upset with you, Conor?"

"I didn't know at first," Conor says again. "I swear to you on my blessed mother's grave that I didn't, else I would've told you last time."

"Told us what?" EJ asks.

"It's them," Cale says from EJ's other side. It's the first thing he's said since Conor arrived, and when EJ looks at him, he's looking straight at Conor as if he's seeing a ghost. "They're the rustlers. The group from Colorado City is coming up to join them, and they're all going to come take the herd."

Conor nods. "They've been taking runs at your fence to force you to repair it, but I have no earthly idea why," he says. "As soon as I overheard that they were _all_ rustlers, I grabbed what was mine and ran for it."

"Well, you're not going back there," EJ says firmly. "You came all the way here, and if they didn't take kindly to you warning us the first time, I'd wager they'll be even less pleased this time."

"I'd imagine," Conor agrees. The tension hasn't left his frame, though. "I'm not sure where I'll stay, but I'm not going back there."

"The sheriff has a free room now," Cale says, and Tyson snorts. "Is it time we brought him in, EJ?"

"It just might be," EJ mutters. "Conor, are you willing to recount what you just told us to the sheriff? He'll be very interested, I'm sure."

"I can," Conor confirms. "I want no part of that life. I would have left ages ago had I known who they were and what they were planning."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to stay with them so long, but I'm glad we've got the information," JT says. "And if they come for you, I'll stand with you. You've earned my trust."

"And mine," Tyson adds immediately. "Though I'm told that counts for less."

This time, EJ snorts. "We'll all stand with you," he says. "Cale, let's saddle up and head back into town with Conor. JT and Tyson, keep your watch around here, and fill Alexander in when he gets back from mending the fence."

JT nods as he climbs to his feet. "This is our herd," he mutters. "Damn them all for thinking they can have what's not theirs."

"That's the spirit," Tyson says cheerily. "Berate them into leaving. I applaud your strategy."

Cale laughs. "It's as good as any other, I'd think," he says, standing and heading for the horses. "Come on, Conor. Let's get you back to town."

-0-

Conor does indeed recount his whole tale to Gabe; between that and Cale and EJ corroborating what they know about the fence, Gabe promises to ride out at first light to see what he can see. EJ extracts a promise from him that he'll be allowed to ride along, which Gabe gives but looks unhappy about; it's EJ's herd, though, and when it comes down to it, he deserves to know what he's up against.

Cale's quiet on the ride from town back towards the house. It's the kind of quiet that makes EJ think he's mulling something over, so EJ lets him be. He's busy thinking his own things through right now, too, like how Gabe can possibly hope to apprehend the number of people Conor had estimated were in the settlement, and whether or not he's going to be able to keep JT from getting into a fight if push comes to shove. Probably not, he surmises, and it might do him a bit of good anyway.

Sam meets them in the paddock as he usually does, but the warm smile he greets them with slides from his face almost instantly. "What is it?" he asks as Cale dismounts.

Cale turns to EJ. "Can I ask you to tend to Taylor?" he asks. "I have—there's something Sammy and I need to discuss."

EJ surveys his abnormally sombre face. "I can do that," he says, dismounting and taking Taylor's reins from Cale's hands. "Do you need me to keep scarce?"

Cale smiles at him, tired but true. "There'll be no shouting," he says. "We'll keep ourselves in the bedroom. We won't drive you from your own home, EJ."

"The barn's just as much a home as the house," EJ says, shrugging. "But if you're sure, then I'll come inside when I'm through."

"Thank you," Cale says, and then he takes Sam's hand and walks towards the house without looking back.

"Well," EJ says to Alistair. "I wonder what all this is."

Alistair whuffs at him, and EJ grins and leads the horses into the barn.

It doesn't take him long to give the horses what they need; he debates dragging it out, but Cale had said they'd be quiet, so EJ gathers his wits about him and heads back into the house once he's finished. To his surprise, Sam and Cale are sitting at the kitchen table, quietly tucking into whatever Sam had prepared. It smells great, so EJ heads for the table and the plate they'd made up for him.

"This is good," he says to Sam with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sam says. His returning smile is strained. "We have something to tell you, EJ."

EJ stills. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's about why we left Montreal and what came after," Cale says quietly. "You've guessed parts of it, I'm sure."

"I'd assumed it had to do with most places not being as accepting as Denver is," EJ says carefully. This is it, then, he thinks. This is the conversation Alexander had told him to have. He's not sure why it's being given to him without him asking first, but he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Sam snorts. "Montreal is fine most of the time so long as you keep your head down," he says. "There are a lot of visitors, though, and when push comes to shove, _les bleuets_ will take the side of the Church."

"The police," Cale translates. "We were attacked one day by a group of men from out of town. They…" He trails off and reaches out, and Sam is already reaching back to take his hand. "They beat me pretty severely. It took some time to recover."

"We left as soon as Cale was able," Sam says. "Took what money we had saved and our horses, and we rode out in the middle of the night. We had no destination in mind except for _away_."

"Jesus," EJ says. His heart is jumping in his chest at the thought of Cale being hurt, Cale being injured to the point of needing time to recover well enough to ride. "I'm—damn. I'm sorry."

Sam shrugs. "It is what it is, and you cannot change it," he says, but his voice is kind. "We went south a bit, and then west. We stayed in Canada because I don't have travelling papers."

"We have them now," Cale interjects, "but they're, ah."

"Counterfeit," EJ supplies. "I don't much care, so don't worry. Nobody here will ask you for them unless there's serious trouble."

"There was serious trouble," Sam says quietly. "We rode through a town on one of the Great Lakes. Sault Ste-Marie. We weren't meant to stop there for the night, but we went to the saloon and asked for a room."

"My leg ached so," Cale says, a faraway tone in his voice. "Else we would have kept riding."

Sam swallows. "I went down for supper," he says. EJ watches as he squeezes Cale's hand. "And I heard—outside, there was, there was—"

"A commotion," Cale fills in. "Noises. Fighting. And nobody in the saloon looked concerned."

"But I am concerned," Sam says. His accent is heavier, as if the story is taking him back in time, or perhaps upsetting him enough that he's losing his grasp on English. "So I walk outside, and there is a boy on the ground, and there is a man above him, yelling and beating down on him, and the boy, he is only trying to cover his head, to protect himself."

"I'd come downstairs by that point, because I'd wondered what was taking him so long," Cale says. "I walked outside when I couldn't find him, and…"

"The man looks up, and he's smiling at us, and he says 'you're next,'" Sam says, swallowing hard. "And his face, it was the same face. The one who hurt Cale."

Cale takes a deep breath. "He took a step towards us, and Sammy…"

"I shot him," Sam says, clear and firm. "I have a handgun, and I never use it before, but I pull it out and I shot him in the heart."

EJ sucks in a breath. "Oh."

"I was not going to let him hurt Cale, not again," Sam says. His eyes are wet, EJ realises, but hard, resolute. "I make a promise that I never let it happen again."

"We checked to make sure the boy was still breathing," Cale says, "but then we ran. We left most everything behind, all but the spare clothes tucked into our saddlebags and the money we'd saved, because Sammy hadn't put it back in the room yet after calling for supper."

EJ nods slowly. He hesitates, but only for a moment, and then he reaches out and touches the back of Sam's hand where it's resting on the table. "I don't blame you, and nobody in their right mind would hold that against you," he says, meeting Sam's eyes and holding contact. "That wasn't wrong, what you did. You probably saved that boy's life."

"He did," Cale says quietly. "We didn't know it then, and it took me a moment to put it together, but—it was Conor, EJ. The boy was Conor."

EJ rocks back in his seat. "Conor," he echoes. "So the group he's with…"

"It's possible that the rest of the group from Montreal is part of it," Cale says, nodding. "Although why they took Conor on instead of leaving him for dead is beyond me."

EJ shakes his head. "They needed a replacement, and some men are more easily persuaded into illegal activities after being shown kindness," he says. "My money's on that."

"So now they are trying to steal your horses, and they hurt us and they hurt Conor," Sam says. "We don't think they followed us here, EJ, but there is a chance that they are here for revenge."

"Well, they can't have it," EJ says, voice tight. "They can sod right off into the sunset. They're not laying a finger on either one of you, not if I have anything to say about it."

"You might not," Cale says, smiling crookedly. "They haven't ever played fair before, EJ. Like as not, they won't this time, either."

"They _will not_ hurt you," EJ says. The words are burbling inside his chest, flowing out of his mouth in rapid succession. "Nobody gets to hurt anything dear to me."

There's silence for a moment, and EJ hears his words echo in his head. He pulls in a sharp breath, ready to apologise, but Sam's smile is starting to dawn across his face, and Cale looks more relieved than anything else.

"EJ," Cale says, reaching across the table towards him. "We didn't want to be forward, but—"

There's a loud pounding at the door, and they all spring apart, turning to face it. EJ rises, but the door swings open before he takes a single step towards it, and Tyson and JT tumble inside.

"It's Alexander," Tyson says, voice high with fear. "He never came back from mending the fence, so when dark started to set in we went searching for him."

"We found Tawny grazing near the break," JT says grimly. "And we found blood."

-0-

EJ sends Cale into town to rouse Gabe and whichever deputies he can find as he sets about gathering what he can from his house.

"I'm going to shoot whoever did this," JT says. His voice is calm, but his hand is shaking where it's wrapped around Tyson's. "Don't tell me I can't this time, EJ."

"You can," EJ says. "Even if it's a man of the cloth. Nobody's going to stop you, JT."

"Good," JT says. "Good."

"I'm going to be sick, I think," Tyson says, sounding nowhere near as calm. "What have they done to him? What are they doing?"

"We're going to get him back," EJ says. He can't think anything else. "We're going to find him, Tyson. Don't you worry."

"It's far too late for that," Tyson says, chuckling hoarsely. "I'm worried straight out of my mind right now."

Sam had disappeared into the bedroom when Cale had left, but he reappears, dressed in clothing EJ hasn't seen him wear before. They're riding clothes, he realises quickly. "Sammy," he says, nickname slipping out of his mouth.

Sam smiles at him and reaches out to touch his hand. "I'm going with you," he says, and his tone brooks no argument. "And when we get back later, we are going to talk, you and me and Cale."

EJ nods, turning his palm over to squeeze Sam's hand briefly before letting go. "Okay," he says. "Okay."

The sound of hoofbeats draws all of their attention towards the door, and a moment later, Cale and a rumpled-looking Conor appear in the frame. "Gabe's calling on Barrie and Nate, and they're assembling a group to ride out as quickly as they can," Cale reports.

"They'll be an hour at the least," Conor says. "I've given Gabe directions, but I can ride with you and show you the way to the camp."

"Conor," Sam says, and his eyes are wide. "You are—they _hurt_ you."

Conor nods. "You're Sam, then," he says. Sam nods, and Conor gives him a brief smile. "I owe you my thanks, and my life. I'm hoping I can repay that in some small way by helping here tonight."

"You owe me no debt," Sam says firmly. "You can just give us directions as well, Conor, we will—"

"I'm going," Conor says. "Maybe I want to get a little of my own back."

EJ nods. "Makes sense," he says. "Tyson, if you want to stay behind—"

"No chance in hell," Tyson says shortly. He's pale and still trembling slightly as he rises, but he looks fiercely determined. "I won't stay behind, not if Alexander is in danger."

"Okay," EJ says. "Let's saddle up and get going."

It's quick work; all of them are aware that time is of the essence, and they've all been around horses enough to know what needs to be done. They're ready to leave in short order, and EJ looks around at the ragtag group: Tyson and JT, horses so near each other's that their legs are brushing; Conor, pale but determined; Sam and Cale, both looking far calmer than EJ himself feels. They're all armed; there's no use in walking into a fight unprepared, and EJ has no doubt that a fight is coming. It's perhaps not the group he would've chosen for the task at hand, but he tells himself firmly that it'll do.

"Let's ride," he says, gesturing into the darkness, and Conor leads them into the night.

They ride hard and fast; EJ feels it in his bones, every jolt and bounce in his saddle, but he grits his teeth and keeps on. Every moment they spend in transit is a moment that something might be happening to Alexander, and given everything EJ knows about the group who took him, he's not confident that it's anything good. He'll happily bear his bruises later if it means getting to Alexander more quickly.

It's probably half an hour before Conor raises his hand, slowing his horse out of its gallop. He glances back. "We're not there," he says, barely loud enough to carry. "But I think—I have a hunch, and I need to know if you trust me enough to act on it."

"We trust you," EJ says firmly. He doesn't add that they have little choice, but any suspicion he might've had about Conor is gone anyway, now that he knows what he knows.

JT brings his horse to a stop beside EJ. "We'll follow your lead," he says. 

"There's a separate encampment," Conor says, pointing south of the direction they've been heading in. "It's smaller, used only as a way point. They don't know I know about it, though, and if they suspect I'm helping you, they'll want to bring him somewhere that isn't the main camp."

"Good thinking," EJ says with a nod. "We'll head there. If it's a false lead, then we'll backtrack and meet up with Gabe and his fellows on their way to the main camp."

"Okay," Conor says, nodding. He turns his horse and starts riding, taking them south and still farther west, and it's only another quarter hour or so before he slows his horse again and points. "There. See the light, up in the hills?"

EJ squints at where Conor is pointing; after a moment, he makes out a vague brightness. "The encampment," he guesses.

"And someone's there," Conor says. "I think I'm right, EJ."

"Let's go find out," EJ says, nudging Alistair in the direction of the light.

-0-

There are four horses tied up at the bottom of a craggy path, and one of them has a clear bloodstain on the padding beneath the saddle.

JT swears. "EJ—"

"You do whatever you need to do," EJ says. He can't look at the bloodstain, can't focus on it, not if he wants to keep his wits about him. If he's going to let JT fly off the handle, then he needs to make sure he doesn't follow.

"Quiet as you can from here," Conor says, dismounting and tying his horse to the post. "They won't have a sentry posted out here, like as not, but sound will carry."

"We'll keep quiet," Cale says. They all nod in agreement, and then it's a few moments of dismounting and securing the horses before they begin the ascent.

EJ is in the lead now that they're close enough that Conor doesn't have to direct them, so he's the one to raise his hand and halt the procession when he hears voices.

"—brought me the wrong man," someone says, tone clearly aggrieved. He has an accent similar to Sam's, though it's more rounded, less like he took the proper time and care to learn English. "How could you possibly bring back the wrong one?"

"You said he was slight and dark-haired," another voice protests. "How was I to know there would be more than one?"

EJ hears someone inhale sharply behind him. Cale, if he had a guess, and EJ recognises the white-hot anger in his own chest. They'd been after Sam, then, and now he's got double the reasons to be angry here.

"Well, think of it this way," another voice cuts in reasonably, and EJ's blood turns to ice in his veins as he recognises it. "This'll absolutely draw him to you."

"Him and all his hooligan friends," the French voice spits out, and EJ has heard enough. He puts his hand down and walks as quickly as he dares up the rest of the path, and he can hear the faint footfalls of everyone following him. They're not being especially quiet, but the men in the encampment are talking with raised voices now, so EJ supposes it covers the noise they might be making. He's not being especially careful, though, and there's no time like the present for him to make a fool of himself, so of course he trips mere feet from the entrance to the hollow, falling to the ground in an undignified heap.

The voices stop instantly. "Who goes there?" a new voice calls, and EJ scrambles to push himself to his feet as someone steps out of the hollow.

"You," Conor snarls, lunging past EJ to tackle the man to the ground, and EJ doesn't hesitate to dash into the hollow.

There's a moment of perfect clarity as EJ locks eyes with Reverend Duchene, sitting beside the campfire. He looks surprised for a moment before his face smooths over. "Of course," he says. "You're their keeper. I should have assumed you'd be part of all this."

At that, he waves his hand, and EJ spares a quick glance for those behind him. Cale and Sam are to the right; Tyson and JT are to the left. He can hear the sound of Conor and the fourth man scuffling outside, and there are two men standing behind Duchene. That's all of the speakers accounted for, which makes sense, except—

"Where is he," JT says furiously. It isn't phrased as a question.

Duchene laughs, and it grates at EJ's nerves in every single way. "Well, Patrick asked for a small, dark-haired boy, and we figured yours was as good as any, so—"

"I should have shot you when I had the opportunity, and believe you me, the urge has not faded in the time you've been gone," JT snarls. "What have you done with Alexander?"

"Oh, is that his name?" the French speaker asks. He's a bit older, probably in his fifties, if EJ had to estimate. "Matthew, who are our guests?"

Duchene rises. "Old friends," he says blithely, gesturing towards them.

"Do all of your friends threaten to shoot you?" the French speaker asks, amusement clear in his voice. "You leave quite an impression."

"Well, Patrick, I aim to please," Duchene says. "They'll be missed, but some things are worth raising a fuss over, I suppose."

"Where is Alexander?" Tyson repeats. "We won't ask again."

EJ hears the sound of crunching gravel, and he turns his head slightly to see Conor walk in, favouring his left leg. He gives EJ a curt nod, and EJ decides that whatever had happened outside, they can deal with it later. 

"He's here, he's here," Duchene says. "Ryan, where did you put the boy?"

The third man smiles, and EJ's hackles rise with it. "Back here," he says, and then he kicks out at a pile of cloth, and—

Alexander makes a high, pitiful noise in his throat, but he doesn't say anything, doesn't move.

"Now," Patrick says, voice smooth and easygoing, and EJ isn't sure he's ever hated anyone so much in his life. "I have a bone to pick with one of you. As far as I'm concerned, you can take your little friend and leave, given he stays with me."

EJ doesn't have to look behind him to know that he's pointing directly at Sam. "No," he says firmly. "We came for Alexander, and we'll take him by force if we need to, but we're not trading anyone's life for him."

"Except possibly yours," JT adds. "I'm not sold on you needing to live through this. Any of you."

Patrick laughs as if he's delighted. "Well said," he says approvingly. "I've a place for people like you, young man, if you'd care to join me."

"Go directly to hell," JT replies evenly.

"Well, it was worth a try," Patrick says, shrugging elegantly. He reaches for something at his belt, and it takes a moment too long for EJ to realise it's a gun, and it's pointed directly at Alexander on the ground. All of his joviality has faded. "Turn him over or the boy dies."

"No," Tyson says, choked, and EJ hears the sound of JT's shotgun being cocked.

"I'll shoot you," JT says. His voice is quavering. "I'll do it."

"Do it, then," Patrick says carelessly.

"Hey, now," EJ says, taking a step forward, and Patrick turns in one smooth move, pointing his revolver square at the middle of EJ's chest.

"Make your decision," Patrick says. "I won't—"

The sound of a gun going off is deafening in the small hollow; EJ startles, but Patrick crumples, and EJ dives for Ryan before he can recover whatever wits he has. Ryan is clearly a fighter, but EJ knows his way around a tussle; they grapple with each other, both of them throwing punch after punch until EJ manages a lucky swing that drops Ryan to the ground, groaning and clutching his head. EJ hits him again and staggers back, breath heaving, and pushes a hand through his hair before glancing around.

There's a fair bit of chaos; Patrick is a fright to see, so EJ averts his gaze. Duchene is flat on his back, eyes closed, and with what EJ is willing to bet is a bruise the size and shape of JT's fist swelling up around his eye. JT and Tyson are kneeling beside Alexander, and EJ makes to head in their direction, but he freezes when someone behind him clears his throat. He turns to find Gabe standing in the entrance to the hollow, both eyebrows raised.

"What on god's green earth," he says, surveying the scene.

"Gabe," EJ says. He sucks in a breath and does his best to collect himself. "You've missed the excitement, I'm afraid."

"I see that," Gabe says. He glances behind EJ, most likely looking towards Patrick's body on the ground. "I'll need a word or two of explanation, EJ."

It's quiet for a moment, and then Cale sighs heavily. He turns to Sam, who's standing next to him, and takes hold of his shoulder, leaning down to kiss him firmly before pulling back and whispering something. He quickly walks over to EJ, and, to EJ's amazement, puts a hand on his shoulder and leans up to kiss him. "You take care of him," Cale says quietly, and EJ's mind is abuzz, still processing a half step behind, which is why he doesn't understand what Cale is doing until he's standing in front of Gabe.

"I shot him," he says.

Gabe surveys Cale, then looks around the hollow. "Are you sure?" he asks. "It could've been anyone here. One of his own men, even."

Cale's smile is small but clear in the combined light from the fire and the moon. "I don't care to be good, sheriff," he says, glancing first to EJ, then to Sam. "I care to be whole."

Sam inhales and starts speaking in French far too fast for EJ to have a hope to follow; he picks out _Cale_ and _Makars_ and what he thinks is swearing, but the rest is entirely lost on him. EJ knows what his role is here and now, though, so he steps close to Sam and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sam sags into him immediately, so EJ slides his arm across Sam's back and holds him close.

"Alexander," Tyson says suddenly, joyfully, and EJ turns. Tyson's clothing is a right mess, he thinks, and then he registers that Alexander's head is in his lap, and he's blinking confused eyes up at Tyson as JT gently runs his fingers through Alexander's hair. It's an odd sort of reflection of that first morning Cale had met them, and EJ's chest aches with the awful symmetry of it all.

"Well," Gabe says slowly, looking around. "The crimes I see here are a kidnapping and a beating, gentlemen, and nothing more than that."

Cale blinks. "Sheriff," he says cautiously.

"You can be good and whole at the same time," Gabe says, smiling and clapping Cale's shoulder gently before stepping past him. He stops suddenly, squinting. "Is that Reverend Duchene?"

"I still didn't shoot him," JT says. "I did punch him, though, and I'll warn you now that I'm inclined to do it again."

"I'm inclined to let you," Gabe mutters. He sighs, glancing around. "Well, let's get all of this cleared out so we can head back to town."

_Epilogue_

The party is already underway by the time EJ opens the garden gate, but one of the horses had decided to foal right as they were leaving, so he'd hung back with Tyson to make sure everything went according to plan. They'd stopped at the house on their way into town to wash up, and all told, they're well and truly late by the time they arrive.

"Oh, you made it," Mel says, smiling widely at them from her seat near the gate. She rests a hand on her stomach, and EJ feels an odd sense of deja vu about the foaling he'd just witnessed. At least Dr. Soderberg will be attending to Mel; EJ wants absolutely no part of the human side of things.

"Sorry," Tyson says, voice bright. "We told Beauty to hold off until you and the little one were ready so they could share a birthday, but she just had to go ahead today."

Mel laughs. "They'll be close enough, anyway," she says. "Come on in, boys. Everyone's here already, and my Tyson has been asking after both of you."

"I fear what the reason for that might be," EJ mutters, but Mel only laughs further.

EJ walks a few steps more, eyes immediately searching the garden for the people he most wants to see. He finds them without much trouble; Sam's standing by the table where Cale's sitting, carefully holding Preacher Wilson's newest addition. He looks thunderstruck when she bats at his chest, and EJ laughs quietly as he makes his way over to them.

"Don't start wanting one," he teases as he stops near Sam's side, reaching out to tangle their fingers together. "We've got horses enough for you to worry over."

Cale laughs, shifting the baby in his arms so he can touch her nose. "I like babies," he says. "I also like being able to give them back to their rightful parents when their smell goes sour."

"A good strategy," Sam agrees. He turns to grin up at EJ. "You missed the fun earlier. Alexander was holding her, and JT looked like he just saw his first sunrise."

EJ shakes his head, glancing in the direction Tyson had taken off in and finding the trio easily. Alexander's standing without his cane, and he takes a few careful but steady steps towards Tyson as they speak. He's recovered well, even though the process had taken longer than any of them had hoped it would. JT does indeed have a rather gobsmacked expression on his face as he looks at the other two, and EJ wonders if there's going to be some sort of discussion about starting a family in their future. They'll be excellent fathers, he thinks, when they get around to it.

"Oh, the men of the hour," Cale says, leaning back against EJ and nodding to his left. "Do we whoop and holler? Is that tradition here?"

"Not with my daughter in your arms, you don't," Preacher Wilson says, swooping in to pluck the baby from Cale's arms. He grins at them. "You're welcome to as soon as I walk away, though."

EJ snickers. "Eh, let them be happy," he says, smiling when a beaming Nate turns to his new husband and presses a kiss to his mouth. Jo looks like he's had a devil of a night, but then again, his hair is most always like that anyway, and he's got a smile to match Nate's on his face. EJ supposes it's a good sign that their one-day-old marriage is a success so far.

"Do you think that might be us at some point?" Cale asks, and when EJ glances down, he's staring wistfully at Nate and Jo.

Sam hums. "I think it could be," he says, looking up at EJ as he answers. "Once we decide on _'til death do us part_."

EJ looks at Sam, smiling at him small and real, and then at Cale, whose expression has no such reservations. Sam squeezes his hand and Cale turns to wrap an arm around his waist, and EJ sure can't think of anywhere else he'd rather be right now, or probably ever again.

"Yeah," EJ says, smiling back at both of them. "I think it could be, too."

**Author's Note:**

> **additional warnings**  
-there are two instances of gun-related deaths; neither is an accident, but both are in self-defense or defense of someone else. the aftermath is not described in detail in either case.  
-a character is attacked off-screen and kidnapped; he's injured, but he survives and recovers. his injuries are not described in detail, but they are mentioned.
> 
> -jt's line "not everybody wants to go home" in the middle and cale's line "i don't care to be good, sherrif; i care to be whole" near the end are buddy wakefield's lines. they fit too perfectly.
> 
> -please join me in picturing jt compher glaring at a horse for getting too close to his boyfriends.
> 
> -the original idea for this story was going to be earlier than this, about how jt and tyson and alexander came to be in denver and working with ej, but this is what happened instead. whoops.
> 
> -i'm on twitter! if you'd like to follow me, feel free, but please let me know who you are first as i don't accept random follower requests :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] done playing sunsets for lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215495) by [binchmarner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner)


End file.
